


The Young Gods

by temptresslove



Category: The Poppy War - R. F. Kuang
Genre: Alternate Happy Ending - lol, Chapter 35 but make it sexual af, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Power Couple Rin and Nezha, Rin finds riding Nezha's dick is more addicting than burning people, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/pseuds/temptresslove
Summary: “Rin,” Nezha whispers.It’s a question, a plea, and Rin knows what he is asking, and she knows the answer, even if it’s the wrong one. She moves first, on the offensive even now, as Sunzi taught them. She leans in and kisses him lightly as she could dare.Ayes.
Relationships: Fang Runin/Yin Nezha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	The Young Gods

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is very self-indulgent.  
> \- Kitay is not Rin’s anchor.  
> \- Rin and Nezha have peace talks alone in Chapter 34.  
> \- The Hesperians have not yet figured out how to control Nezha.  
> \- The thing Rin drinks to make her menstruation stop, does not totally destroy the womb.

They were sitting on the ground, legs submerged in the illuminated water beneath them.

It was so beautiful, everywhere Rin looked.

Rin wonders if he will kiss her now. It seemed like the perfect time to do it.

She looks at Nezha who was looking at her, his eyes hypnotizing her in a way only a god like Nuwä could, and Rin can’t look away, despite the heat in her cheeks.

She feels sparks on her skin. In alarm, she looks down, afraid that her emotions, the quick beat of her heart, were now manifesting itself in her flames. But there was no fire at all.

There're fingers on her chin, gently lifting her face up until she was looking at Nezha again.

“Rin,” Nezha whispers.

It’s a question, a plea, and Rin knows what he is asking, and she knows the answer, even if it’s the wrong one. She moves first, on the offensive even now, as Sunzi taught them. She leans in and kisses him lightly as she could dare.

A _yes._

When she pulls away, his almond eyes have turned darker, almost black, and he’s leaning in again, a seamless response to her, like it was a dance, like a fight. This time, they meet each other halfway.

Nezha was _so_ gentle, so different from the ruthless boy she duels with during a fight. But like then, now he’s always so elegant, so full of control, Rin could barely feel his mouth on hers. She makes a sound, hand squeezing his arm.

“What?” He asks, lips moving on to her neck with that same torturous gentleness.

“Nezha,” Rin croaks out, her arms making their way around his neck. “ _More._ ”

They kiss again, and Rin isn’t gentle. She wants more, though she doesn’t know—she hasn’t done this. But she wants Nezha to know that he need not to be so careful. They’ve done more than this, hurt each other bloody. He can’t handle her like she was so fragile _now_. She moans, when Nezha licks at her lips, his tongue seeking hers.

 _Oh gods_.

“Like that?” He asks, that familiar arrogant smirk on his lips, as they pull away again.

Rin was panting, but Nezha was just looking at her with smug satisfaction. He doesn’t look as shaken as Rin was.

“Yes,” Rin admits in frustration, and pulls this beautiful golden boy back to her.

It’s his hands next that make her gasp, wandering against her body—her arms, her back, and then—she inhales—her ass. He was kneading on it, like it was that glutinous rice flour he insisted on making a dough. Rin would laugh and ask what he was doing, but again, those _sparks_ in her skin, but this time _inside_ her—in the place where she knows men enter women.

“Fuck,” Nezha swears. “Don’t look too much like you’re enjoying it, Rin.”

Rin frowns, denial fast at her tongue. “I’m not—”

Her back arches. His hands were _parting_ her ass, fingers brushing past where—Oh, oh _fuck_.

 _“Nezha.”_ She doesn’t recognize her voice. It sounded desperate, like she was begging.

The Yin heir doesn’t look confused, though. He chuckles into her ear, amused. “Patience.”

And that makes her gasp too. His hot breath against the sensitive spot in her neck. She’s never been burned by fire before, but was this how it felt? When children played with fire, letting their fingers pass through a candlelight as slow as they dared, giggling, not really burned, but feeling the fire regardless? Was this why moths went near the flame, even if it meant getting burned?

Then his fingers start _rubbing_.

“Ne— _What_ —”

“Shh,” Nezha shushes her, still rubbing his fingers in circles below her.

She can only hold him tighter, doesn’t know what else to do but accept the lips at her neck, her chest, those hands playing with her.

“Do you want to move to my room?”

Rin shivers. She shakes her head. She wouldn’t be able to wait or walk that long. She’d get embarrassed and would change her mind. “Won’t… won’t it feel better near the water for you?”

There’s silence for a while. Nezha looks at her blankly.

But then he throws his head back and laughs. “You’re right.”

So he continues, this time slowly undressing her. The night was cold, but Nezha’s warmth made up for it.

“You too.” Rin pulls at his clothes. “I want to see you too.”

So he takes off his clothes too, and Rin’s eyes immediately _look_. She’s never seen him like—like _this_ before, strong and muscled, so perfect under the moonlight—the rest of his body just as beautiful as the rest of him. And then the last piece of clothing is gone and she gulps. It was no wonder, then, why Yin wives bore so many heirs. It was _big_. And Rin heard that the bigger it was, the better it felt. And Nezha has always been the _best_.

She was so busy staring at him she doesn’t notice that he was looking at her too, licking at his lips and looking hungrily at her breasts until it was too late. He lifts her up in his lap and—and—his mouth closes around her nipple and Rin’s eyes roll at the back of her head. She moans again, is ashamed to be just like the women she heard in whorehouses. But Nezha didn’t seem to mind, getting a little more aggressive, a little more excited when he heard the sounds Rin was making.

Her hands ache to touch him as well, but all she could do was hold on to him, because she didn’t know what else she could do. Nezha is smooth, even now he’s so smooth. His movements natural—he sucks, he kisses, he touches, grabs.

“I want to touch you,” Rin says breathlessly. “I want to touch you too.”

Nezha wordlessly grabs her hand and puts it on—

“Nez—”

“Here.” Nezha urges her, pressing her hand harder on the bulge she was too busy ogling at earlier. “Touch me here.”

“I don’t know how—”

“Rin,” Nezha groans, hand over hers on his arousal, guiding her in an up and down motion. “It doesn’t matter. It’s enough that it’s you. Fuck, it’s more than enough that it’s you.”

She tries, she tries to move her hands, but it then she couldn’t even concentrate anymore because he was moving his fingers too— _inside_ her.

Rin gasps.

“Rin...” He’s asking permission this time, and she nods, she nods so eagerly it was embarrassing. But she didn’t have time to be embarrassed, not when—

“Ngh!” His fingers hit something inside her, making her squirm in his lap.

“Here?”

“Yes,” She cries out, almost sobbing. “ _Yes._ ”

He was stretching her out, curling his hand and scissoring them. It felt _so_ good. Rin finally understood why some women took pride in working in whorehouses, why the Black Lilies always glowed in satisfaction in the mornings. It feels so fucking good, and it was only his fingers inside her. Will it feel better when the real thing entered her?

Great Tortoise, she wanted it inside. Now.

“Nezha,” Rin begs. “Just put it in.”

“It’ll hurt, I have to prepare you first.” Nezha explains to her gently, as if she were a child.

“It won’t,” She says, stubborn also as a toddler who did not understand what she was asking for. “ _Please_ , I can’t wait. Just put it inside.”

“Rin,” He chastises. He looked so much like the General that he was then that Rin only felt more heat pooling at her lower abdomen. “It _will_ hurt if I don’t prepare you properly.” He cups her cheek, looking into her eyes. “And I don’t want to hurt you.”

In another time, she would scoff. He’s hurt her plenty of times before. Why should it matter now?

But she needed something now, needed him inside, so instead—

“ _Nezha,_ ” She whines. She sounded like a whore. Gods, she sounded like a whore, so dirty even in her own ears.

But it was enough, it was enough because—Nezha, cool, disciplined Nezha— _cracks_.

With a snarl, he flips them, pushing Rin onto the ground, and _thrusts_.

He was right.

It hurt, but he was inside her. _Finally_ inside her, and when he moved, Rin could also feel it. The pleasure underneath that pain.

“Faster,” She orders.

“One would think,” Nezha kisses her. “That _you’re_ the general between us.”

Rin frowns. “Please, _General_.” She kisses him too. Hard. _“Faster.”_

He liked that, he really liked that, because he started pumping her quicker. She was right again. She holds onto him tighter.

“Fuck!” She swears. “Fuck, it feels so good!”

“Yeah?” He ruts even faster. “You like that?”

“Yes!” Rin shouts. _“Yes!”_

It goes on, and it seemed to go on and on and Rin swears she was starting to see stars. But the pleasure kept building up, building up and up, and she feels herself tightening up, clenching—her ankles locked tighter around Nezha’s back.

“I’m close,” he groans, thrusts becoming quicker, rougher.

She moans. _She_ was making Nezha feel this way. _She_ was making him cum.

He kisses her on the cheek. “Where do you want it?”

“Inside,” she answers in embarrassing swiftness. “I want it inside.”

“No, Rin. You’ll get preg—“

“No—“ Rin shakes her head, her voice desperate again. “Don’t pull out. Stay. _Stay._ ”

Nezha’s eyes widen but he does as he’s told.

Warmth. Warmth fills her, and it’s like her fire consuming her from the inside. It feels good. God, it feels so good.

For a moment, they just stay there.

“Let’s move to my room,” He finally says.

This time, Rin nods. It was hard to move here, and she felt tired. She wanted to lay down.

Nezha pulls her up, carrying her. Rin tries to get down, but Nezha’s arms were strong around her, keeping her in place. But she had to get down. He was still—surely, he would—

“ _Nezha_ ,” she squirms as the mere act of walking hits a sensitive spot inside her. “You’re still inside—”

He kisses her on the forehead. “I know. I don’t want to pull out.”

She had the decency to blush. In truth, she also didn’t want him to pull out as well.

“But… but they will see—”

Nezha’s answer was to cover her with his clothes. “They won’t ask questions.”

When they reach his rooms, Rin can hear his guards shuffling to let him through. They truly did not ask anything at all, which made Rin wonder just how often this happened. There’s something at the pit of her stomach that makes her see red.

But Nezha lifts her higher, arranging her in his arms as the doors opened to his room. Rin fought the urge to whimper. He was still so big inside her and every step was both pleasure and pain, her insides overstimulated after just cumming.

Nezha dropped them both on the bed, keeping his word about not pulling out.

“Rin,” he looks at her. It was clearer, here in his room, filled with both candles and Hesperian lights. And Rin can see it clearly in his eyes. _Desire._ Nezha _desired_ her even after he’s taken his fill. He wants _more_. Like she was a drug he couldn’t get enough of, like she was more addicting than the opium he didn’t even care to smoke if he didn’t need to.

She feels power inside her. Like wielding fire in front of a crowd and having them gasp in awe.

No.

This was _Nezha_. Nezha who Rin has had a mad crush on since Sinegard. She hated him and wanted him though she never would have admitted it to herself. This was _better._

And now, now Nezha _wanted_ her—there was no fire needed to make him look at her like that. Just her, naked on his bed, was what it took. And Rin wields this power just as good as she does with fire or sword.

She undulates her body seductively beneath him, as if she were Daji and she was made of sex.

She’s rewarded with a breathless groan, and Nezha crashing on top of her, his entire weight on her. “Fuck, Rin.” He swears. “D-Don’t do that. I might lose control.”

“Then lose it,” she says, voice deep and womanly. Inviting. If there was one thing Rin knew, losing control felt good. “Do what you want with me.”

She doesn’t regret it.

Nezha took his pleasure selfishly afterwards, thrusting into her like he was an animal in rut. They were both like animals. Rin made sounds she hasn’t made before. Nezha too, when inside her, lost into that feeling. And there were positions… so different from each other, but carried a unique pleasure with them. Nezha had twisted her on her back, ordered her on his lap, on her knees, and all Rin could do was follow because it felt heavenly good.

She hadn’t realized the sun starting to make itself known outside his window when they finally finish, Nezha crashing beside her.

“I’ll fuck you again,” Nezha promises, kissing her sweetly, and she kisses right back, still so hungry after all this time. “When we wake up. Rest for me first.”

She nods obediently. She wanted nothing more than to stay in his powerful arms, circled around her protectively. But Kitay was waiting for her. The Cike was waiting for her.

She pretends to sleep, and when Nezha’s breathing tells her he was asleep, she carefully extracts himself from his hold.

She kisses him one last time, and she leaves.

* * *

They were dancing around a bonfire lit by the Pheonix.

The women and men had invited her to dance in celebration, but she politely refused. She supposed she could have, the way Speerlies did in her dreams, full of fire cackling in the night as they sang and danced until sunlight. And she should have. It was a victory for her, for the South. She’d burned so much land, so much people, and it should have felt good.

But… even her fire could not quench the thirst.

Souji had tried making passes at her. He was a handsome fellow who had girls falling for him left and right. He carried an arrogance too, that only came from being aware of his own attractiveness.

She laughed at his face.

He was not even half the man that Nezha was. He had interesting ideas and an attractive face, but he obviously hasn’t met a Yin in all his life. He was nothing compared to Nezha. He wasn’t half as attractive, half as intelligent, and half as _commanding_. The difference so clear, for someone born with power in their hands and _some_ power later in their life. Souji was just a wee river against Nezha’s deep, raging ocean.

Rin clenches her fist.

She missed him, she wanted him. It was not even the sex. It was Nezha. His laughter, his arrogant stares, the way he touched her lightly, innocently when they were walking around together. She missed the carefree Nezha in Arlong, hopping along the lilies, full of boyish charm. And she wanted that. She wanted him, back in her arms, breathing hard, and whispering how good it was, how good she felt around him.

Kitay had warned her against it. Vaisra was still a bigger enemy she had to defeat. The Hesperians, too. She could not keep thinking about him. It should be enough for her, that night, that whole night they spend together.

But still she ached. She burned.

_I need you by my side._

Rin had almost wept when she read it.

That night she tried touching herself. But it wasn’t enough. She couldn’t, not like Nezha could.

She stared at the fire, at the people laughing and dancing. Her chest tightens, remembering the stupid Yin heir as he ignorantly made sticky buns, his arms wrapped around her as she drunkenly contemplated jumping off the roof, when he looked too proud of himself as he removed his mask to reveal that he was still alive, and that he was taking her to Arlong.

_I need you by my side._

She immediately wipes the tears in her eyes. Was it right? Was it right, this decision to come here? To leave Nezha alone with no one on his side except a father who wanted nothing but silver and a mother devout to nothing but her god?

Rin was so tired.

Every day was the same, fighting to survive, wondering who she could trust.

 _I need you by my side_ , Rin thinks. _I need you by my side too_.

_BOOM!_

Suddenly there was screaming. The sound of bombs, the sound of dirigibles in the air. And then—

Rain.

Rain when the skies were clear, and the people had been cheering that they could drink all night without worry.

Her heart starts beating quickly, loudly against her chest.

She sees the panicked faces of the people who had just been enjoying a while ago, a man reaching out to her from the ground, only to see that only half of his body had remained from the bombing. She should run.

But there was only one thing on her mind.

_Nezha._

Nezha was here.

* * *

Rin stood stupidly in place.

She tells herself it was because she could defend the people better here, where she could see her enemies clearly. She stands unmoving, and sets her whole body on fire in obvious invitation.

Then finally, she sees him.

The rain parted for him—the son of the sea, the master of the ocean. He walked straight and tall, aristocratic even in the face of a fight between their matched military abilities, their own gods. He was so beautiful, beautiful still despite those marks on his face. It only made him look more experienced. Rough. Hardened by battle, and therefore dangerous, _deadly._

There’s violent intent in his eyes she’s only seen in the ring, or when they were fighting in the battlefield.

She realizes it was her fault for leaving that night, running away right after they made lo… they fucked.

“Hello, Rin,” He grins at her, looking too pleased with himself. A casual wave of his hand intensifies the rain. Gone was the boy who timidly denied himself his god’s powers. _This_ was a Dragon Warlord’s son. _This_ was a Dragon Warlord General.

She should be afraid.

She should be getting ready and settle into a fighting stance. But all she could do was stare and feel her knees grow weak.

He was here. He was here, right in front of her, just a few steps away. She could _touch_ him if she moved just a little bit forward. She could feel him again under her fingertips.

He suddenly raises a wall of water behind him. It was tall, powerful, like a waterfall in reverse. She snaps back into reality.

“Are you ready?” Nezha asks her in mock politeness, like they were just practicing to spar, not fighting to disable. Or to kill.

But his casual display of power did something to her.

Pulsing. She realizes her cunt was _pulsing_ excitedly at the sight of Nezha commanding water so carelessly.

He looked like a god.

And Rin always had a weakness for gods.

When she was only wet before, she was soaking now.

Just as he was about to hit her with a blast of water, she couldn’t help herself, she couldn’t stop and she—

“ _Nezha,_ ” It’s that voice again. Desperate. Begging. He was so close. She’s dreamt about him each night. Each time she felt feverish, sweating with need, tossing and turning in her tent. And now he was finally here. Fighting her. But she didn’t want to fight. She wanted, she wanted—

She does not know what Nezha sees in her face, her eyes. A girl in love? A girl in heat? A girl full of desire? But he softens, his hand lays at his sides and the water slowly disappears.

His voice, when it comes, is quiet.

“Later.” Nezha whispers, understanding her even with just an utter of his name. “I will come for you later. Wait for me.”

Then he drenches her with water.

“Wha—”

He inconspicuously puts a finger on his lip, telling her to keep quiet. Then he moves to swing his sword at her. But the angle was off. He wouldn’t hit her like that, and she realizes he really wasn’t trying to hit her at all. He was just playacting, and she wanted her to follow his lead.

When their swords clash and his face was near hears, he says, “In two minutes, wound me. Fatally. They’ll move to extract me right away. _Run._ ”

Rin gives him a small nod.

He would heal right away, whatever she did to him.

She summons the brightest fire she could and burns him.

He crumples on the floor, screaming in pain, and she makes a move to pierce him with her sword.

Then she hears it.

The unmistakable sound of the dirigible coming to get him.

She runs as he tells her… and waits for him.

* * *

It was a frenzy of desperate movements and _thrusting_ , when they finally met.

After a few rounds, Nezha stays and holds her. Just like that night.

They don’t say anything. This doesn’t mean they weren’t enemies anymore. They still were.

Rin doesn’t fall asleep even if she’s tired. Instead, she soaks up Nezha’s comforting presence. She takes it all in, and tries to ingrain it in her mind, in her body, how good it feels.

She wished it could always be like this.

Nezha, too, wasn’t falling asleep.

Perhaps he thought she would make a run for it again.

It’s a while before the darkness gradually fades into early morning light.

Nezha shifts beside her.

Before he could stand, Rin grabs his hand.

“Stay,” Rin begs. “Stay with me. Let’s fight them together.”

“Rin…” Nezha moves away from her.

_No. Don’t go._

“I love you,” He says.

Rin’s eyes widen.

“But—” He frowns.

Ah, of course.

“But a democratic Nikan is what the people deserve,” He continues. “I love you so much, I want to throw it all away for you,” Nezha pulls her hand and kisses it. “But my life is not my own. _Our_ lives are not our own.”

Rin can’t say anything to that. There was no changing his mind, she knew. He was bound by duty to his family, to the Yin name. He wouldn’t give that all up for her. She hated him for it, but she loved him for that too.

“I’ll see you in the next battle,” Nezha says, all gentleness, as if they would not fight until the other was defeated or dead the next time they would see each other.

“See you.” Rin says weakly.

Nezha opens the door to leave.

“Wait!” Rin calls out. “I—” She stops. _I love you too._ She should say it now when she still had the chance. But—but—

 _“_ Be careful out there _.”_ She says instead, looking down, embarrassed.

For a moment, she thinks he didn’t hear her.

But he responds, just as softly as she talked, “You too.”

* * *

After the first letter arrives, Nezha was waiting for her in his— _her—_ they’ve conquered Arlong now. so it was hers—room.

He was lounging on the bed, dressed in silk sleepwear, as if he were waiting for a lover.

Perhaps he was.

“You’re home,” He greets casually, as though he was welcoming her in _their_ bedroom. He doesn’t even make a move to stand. Instead, he lays back at the pillows, patting the empty space beside him. The bed was big. All the beds in Nezha’s family home were big. And soft. Still, she never really fell asleep.

“I have to change first.” She says.

“Nonsense,” He dismisses her response, a true lord of the house. “It’ll all disappear later, anyway.”

Then he smirks, a suggestive glint in his eyes.

Rin was ashamed to say she almost ran towards the bed, towards him. Kitay and Venka were housed far away. And they had hours before sunrise and no one could hear them. Perhaps the rooms here were the reason why there were so many Yin children, aside from their _gifted_ size. Who could resist doing it here? Where no one would dare bother them?

It was a flurry of movement when she reaches him—hands desperately taking off clothes, mouths on each other, whatever they could reach, whatever they could kiss.

Rin opens her legs without preamble as soon as all her clothes were gone. Nezha was above her in an instant, their movements perfectly in sync with each other, as it has always been.

Rin _screams,_ as soon as Nezha enters her.

It’s been so long. Gods, she missed this.

Rin moves her hips against Nezha’s harsh thrusts. It hurt, she wasn’t wet enough, but it felt so, so good. Pain and pleasure all at once, and they both cum before they know it.

Nezha kisses her tenderly on her lips, she flutters her eyes and kisses him back. “I’m home.” She whispers, looking longingly at his face.

He kisses her on the forehead in response, already moving again, to take his fill once more.

* * *

It happened every night.

Every night when Rin entered the bedroom, Nezha was there, waiting—sometimes, she had a fantasy that he would be naked—his cock hard just in anticipation of meeting her. She wanted that, because since then she’s been wet, wet long before she even walked into the room.

How long could they play this game? Rin opened her legs the moment she sees him, and Nezha impatiently put it inside her as she begs him to _hurry_ , _please hurry_.

As soon as they’re done, the first round, they move on to other things.

Nezha teaches her things… what they could do with their hands, their mouths, like there was a future they could do this again.

Rin pushes it all in the back of her mind.

It only mattered that she had Nezha swearing when put him in her mouth, that he would pin her down when it was too much for both of them.

* * *

Three weeks. Three weeks and all she could think of was seeing his face again.

When they meet on Speerly, and she sees him, casually greeting her with a wave and chivalrously pulling a chair for her, everything else blurs in the background and all she could see was him.

It was mechanical, the way she sat, and the way she said everything Kitay told her to say.

Nezha lays out what the Hesperians are willing to give them and she only hears his voice, his deep masculine voice, but she doesn’t understand.

His lips. She’s distracted by his lips. They looked so soft. And they were. She knew. She wanted those on hers. Everywhere.

“Rin?” He asks, a mild concern over his face. “Are you alright? Did you hear what I said?”

She nods absent-mindedly.

“And what do they want in exchange?” It sounds robotic on her lips.

“Total surrender and cooperation.” Nezha says straightforwardly. “Or death.”

There’s silence.

She blinks.

Death?

That’s right. They were always meant to defeat one another. Only one could come out the victor.

But… she looks at him, patiently waiting for her response. Was that really the only option?

She’s thought about this before. A thousand times before she came here. And always, she came to one same conclusion.

She didn’t want Nezha to die.

She didn’t want to live without him. And she knew too, that he wouldn’t, couldn’t kill her. They had many opportunities to do so before. But they never really could.

There was a way, a way to save them both. No one needed die. The Hesperians were, after all, willing to work with them. No matter how warily they would do it.

“Alright.” She agrees.

Nezha looks taken aback at the quickness of her answer.

“But I have one condition.”

The surprise immediately disappears from his face and Nezha sighs. She can see the thoughts so clearly in his head: _Of course it’s not that easy._

She fights the urge to smile. He was so cute, so predictable. Her handsome little Nezha.

“I want…” Rin starts carefully. She never even told Kitay about this. “I want us to get married.” She says slowly.

She remembers the Red Emperor’s and Tearza’s statues. She wondered once, why they did not unite together. Fools. Their heirs would have conquered the world by now.

“What?” Nezha looks at her in surprise.

“I’ll be your wife,” And you will be my _husband_. She almost purred at the thought. “Be the Dragon mistress. I’ll be obedient, give you sons to inherit the republic.” She was not just saying things out of thin air, she realized. She _wanted_ to have children with Nezha. Whatever tonic she’d taken when she was sixteen wasn’t permanent. She’ll search the world for a cure, ask the Hesperians for help. She wanted to build a family she never had, build an empire all their ancestors could have if they weren’t such cowards. “Imagine a Yin and a Speerly together. The Dragon and the Phoenix.”

She wonders what Auntie Fang would think of her now. An orphan from the South, becoming a mistress to the richest province in the North, mistress of Arlong, wife to a _Yin_ , relative to the Dragon Emperor himself.

“ _Rin._ ” He looked like was chastising her. But she was telling the truth. There was no one to oppose them now. She was from the South, a Speerly. Their marriage would unite the provinces. It would be win for the Nikara, for the Hesperians, and, she almost smiles, for _herself_.

Whatever she lacked in state leadership, Nezha would teach her. She’d learn whatever the Hesperians would teach her as well. She’d ask Venka to show her how to act like a high-born woman, paint her face, dress elegantly. And she was such a fast learner, if the time it took for Nezha to cum in her mouth now was any sort of proof.

“I’ll behave,” Rin promises. “ _We’ll_ behave…” She moves closer to him, their lips barely inches apart. “And when the time is right…” She closes the distance between them and sighs at the way her body responds just by being close to him.

She sees her desire reflected in his eyes.

“When the time is right…” she continues softly. “We will take back what’s ours.”

They could. They could learn whatever it is that made Hesperians so advanced, that’s what Nezha wanted, right? They could do that for the Nikara. Nezha, Kitay, and Rin were the best students in Sinegard. They could take all that knowledge and leave the Hesperians for dead afterwards.

Nezha looks enchanted. It was a very pretty picture she painted, she knew. Even she was mesmerized.

“And you’ll be Yin Runin.” Nezha says, looking at her intensely, something in his eyes that she can’t read.

“ _Your_ Yin Runin, my lord.” Rin says breathlessly. Yin Runin, she repeats it in her head. It sounded poetic.

A sudden hardness fills Nezha’s eyes, like all the control he has finally _snaps_. He grabs her by the waist, pulling her hard against him, and kisses her roughly on the mouth.

“And we’ll destroy them.” He promises her, something dangerous in his face. “Your fire. My water. We’ll drown them. Burn them. We’ll boil them all alive.”

Rin puts a hand on his cheek lovingly. Finally, they were on the same side.

“The world is ours for the taking,” Rin says. “Who could ever stand against us?”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t want to omit the gold metals Nezha wore but, because I’m a lazy writer (I was too lazy to insert how they could have found a way around it lol), I had to do it to make this story more plausible. Lol. Gomenasai. 
> 
> I honestly think that given enough time, and if they put all their heads together, they would have figured out how to work against it. In another fic, I think I’ll explore that as well. Another alternative ending. Haha!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! I always wanted the story ending to be the both of them burning and drowning everyone. If I have the time, I'll probably write a really, really YA take on both of them. Just some romance comedy for everyone to lessen The Burning God pain. Haha! <3
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
